Natural Birth
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: This is the Day when Melanie C has her 2nd baby at a birth center. What will she have?


**Natural Birth**

It was a cool morning in Waycross of March 6, 2013. I yawned sleepily as we hit the road that morning. This day had begun with an impromptu Skype call from Nancy informing me that Melanie was in labor. Offended that they hadn't woken me up, I drove to the birthing center. When I got there I went in and asked for her room number and knocked.

"I'm coming" Ying replied as I heard a pained moan though the door. I heard some medium footsteps approach the door. She went over as a grunt was heard as Ying neared the door. Soon enough she opened the door. She came out and closed the door behind her.

"Finally you made it. What took you so long?" She asked.

"Traffic was bad." I answered, "How is she?"

"She's ok, just in a lot of pain." She replied.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Pretty bad. She's been moan, grunting, and screaming." She replied.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"Just everything Tom would do." She said.

"Then why don't ya'll take a rest and I'll take over." I replied with a smile, "Just don't tell her I'm here I wanna surprise her."

"No problem. She's right in here." She said and ushered me in. As I walked in, I saw Melanie who was kneeling on the bed and her arms were draped over the birth ball, she was resting on it and rocking. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her head was facing away from the door and her face was in a painful expression, her outfit was a tank top and sweat pants and she was humming to herself, which to me sounded like her song from 2005 _'First Day of My Life'_. As I got closer I saw Nancy rubbing her back to help with her back pain. I walked up to Nancy and taped her on the shoulder, she looked at me and was about to say something until I put my fingers to my lips and told her to be quiet. I motioned for her to stop and get up, so that I could take over and they could get some rest.

"Hmm, why you'd stop Nancy?" Melanie asked suddenly. I started to rub her back again and she relaxed again, "That feels better. Wait this isn't Nancy or Ying. Who's?" She turns her head.

"Angel?" She asked painfully but shocked.

"Hi Aunt Mel I'm sorry I'm late. Someone didn't wake me up." I said.

"That's ok. At least you're here now Angel." She replied painfully. I went over to her and hugged her gently and she hugged me back and we let go.

"How are you feeling Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"To be honest, I've seen better days Angel." She replied. She got off the ball and laid on the bed. She asked me to get behind her and I did and I continued to rub her back. She leaned against me grunting all the while. As she did so with her head leaning on its right side and her eyes closed. Her grunts intensified with the pain. As the pain peaked she let out a final grunt as the pain released.

"You ok Aunt Mel?" I asked. She looked up at me with a tired look and she shook her head.

"It's too much Angel." She replied and turns her head again.

"What time did you guys get up?" I asked looking at Nancy.

"Around 5:30." Nancy answered.

"Then how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Ying drove." She answered. Suddenly Melanie's body tensed up. She shook and moaned as her body convulsed. I reached down with my hand and grabbed hers for support.

"Angel what are you doing?" She moaned painfully.

"Supporting you." I answered smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you Angel." She said painfully. At the height of her pain she let out another grunt as her face contorted into a painful expression and squeezed my hand tight and rubbed her belly softly with her free hand.

"You're doing great Aunt Mel." I said and I start to rub her arm.

"I can't do this it hurts." She said and turns her head again and closes her eyes still grunting.

"Aunt Mel?" I asked and she looks up at me tired and in pain.

"You ok?" I asked. She groans and shakes her head.

"No Angel it hurts." She moaned.

"I know Aunt Mel, but you're doing fine." I replied.

"It doesn't feel like it angel." She replied as the contraction ended. Soon enough the doctor came in. To my surprise it was Elizabeth. She walked up to Melanie and checked her quickly. She looked down at her chart and back to her. Then she looked at us.

"How is she Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She's at 8 so far." She replied.

"I want this thing out of me." Melanie said.

"It's ok, that's the pain talking." Elizabeth said.

"So how close is she?" I asked.

"She'll have it in a few hours. I'll be back soon to check on her again." Elizabeth said and she left.

"Angel I'm knackered." Melanie replied tiredly.

"Its ok, you go and rest Aunt Mel." I said.

"Thank you Angel." She replied tiredly. With that, she went to sleep. She had one hand resting on the belly and the other was laying on her forehead. Given our position her fingers were close to my mouth. Not willing to disturb her, I gently grabbed her hand and I moved it to her belly. This warrant a small grunt from her.

"What is it Angel?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing, I was just moving your hand. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"It's ok Angel." She replied sleepily and she goes back to sleep.

"Tom please come back." She said in her sleep as a tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly I heard a small click from behind the door. The handle turned without a sound and the door opened silently. Jaimie came into the room shutting the door noisily. She moved next to the bed stopping with a slight audible click. She made it.

"How she doin?" She asked.

"She wants Tom back." I replied.

"He wants her back too she's all he talks about." She replied.

"Call him and tell him to come tomorrow, we might be able to get them back together." I said.

**The Next day**

The next day dawned much like the day before; I was awakened by her screaming in pain. I opened my eyes realizing she was still leaning against me. As such I didn't move. She squeezed my hand hard. It was obvious she was in mid-contraction.

"Angel I think I need to stand." Melanie said as the contraction ended.

"Ok." I said.

"Wait I need to check her 1st." Elizabeth said walking into the room. A quick check from Elizabeth confirmed our hopes. Melanie was dilated 10 centimeters; she was ready to have the baby. She left for a moment and returned to help prepare, it was time.

"Angel can you help me switch positions?" Melanie asked.

"Of course." I said. I quickly helped her into the standing position. She braced herself against the wall and swayed. She breathed heavenly and her face was contorted into an agonizing look as her pain continued. She seemed to be in great pain, but suddenly it let go.

"Angel I need you to help prep for birth." She said.

"Ok I'll help." I said. I quickly helped remove her pants and underwear. Then suddenly her knees buckled, she bore down hard letting out a low grunt. I was scared at 1st but then I knew what it was. She was pushing.

"Are you pushing Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Yes and I can feel the head in my pelvis." She said.

"Aunt Mel is everything ok?" I asked hearing a minor wince.

"It burns Angel." She said. She stopped for a moment. Obviously exhausted she used the wall for support then began to sway. She breathed and went back to it. Then she relaxed.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked

"No it hurts so badly." She replied. After a few moments of rest she bore down hard again. This time she shook as her legs weakened. She sunk to the floor. I helped her up and held her for a moment. After a few she was able to stand. Then she finally relaxed.

"Angel I can feel the body coming. I think it's going to crown." She said

"Ok just relax and let it come." I replied. Suddenly she bore down hard again. This time she leaned on me for support, that's when the head was coming out. Then suddenly she stiffened.

"Angel something is wrong, it feels stuck." She replied.

"The shoulders must be stuck I'll have to turn it." Elizabeth said. Melanie laid down on the bed allowing Elizabeth to turn the baby. Melanie winced as Elizabeth started to turn. After a few moments she screamed. It was obvious she was in pain. Elizabeth stopped immediately. Melanie needed to rest.

"Gosh Elizabeth that burns, please stop." Melanie said.

"OK Mel we can stop for a bit." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for helping her." I added.

"Yes I'm very tied and I need to rest." Melanie said.

"Just relax Aunt Mel; I'll rub your back if you want." I said

"That would be lovely." She said and I started to rub her back.

"Mel are you ready to continue?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes let's get this show on the road." Melanie said. Elizabeth began to turn the baby again, this time the action brought a harsh grunt from Mel. Slowly she turned the baby trying not to harm Melanie or the baby. Finally the baby was free.

"Is it alright?" Melanie asked concerned.

"The shoulders are out and there aren't any broken bones. You're baby is fine." Elizabeth said. Suddenly Melanie bore down hard again, she screamed as she continued to push. Then she fell back, she was exhausted. Her face revealed the pain she was in.

"Aunt Mel don't wear yourself out, you're almost done." I said sweetly.

"Angel I can't do this anymore. It hurts." She said. She let out a groan and bore down hard. This time she was considerably strained. She stopped and fell back. She was weak. She needed to rest.

"Aunt Mel please rest." I said concerned.

"Good idea Angel." She said breathlessly. She laid back. As she rested she seemed to be shuttering from the pain. Soon she relaxed after a few minutes, she was able to breathe well. Then she was ready again.

"Angel I'm ready." She said.

"Alright just please don't over do it." I said. She bore down hard again. She was shuttering in pain as she found my hand. She gripped it hard, then she let go. The weakness overcame her.

"Angel I can't stand it. It hurts so bad." She said.

"You're almost done, another push should do it." I encouraged. She suddenly let out as scream as she pushed. She was in pain. She reached out for my hand and gripped it tight as her pain peaked. Suddenly her pain left her. She laid back weakly.

"Aunt Mel she's out." I said.

"I know, but it still hurts." She said.

"Here she is." Elizabeth said swaddling the baby and handing it to Melanie.

"She's beautiful." Melanie said eyeing the new baby for the 1st time.


End file.
